Undoubtedly Yours
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Aomine never thought that he will fall in love with the strange petite girl who came out of nowhere and confessed to him, but he did anyway. Besides, we never get the chance to choose in who we fall for in love. We just fall. That's why, it's called fall in love. AominexFem!Kuroko


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (which means the story will be entirely different from the canon). OOC (it happens in this story). Nice Aomine (before the change takes place, since I decided to use that side of him in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Pairing:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Side KagamixFem!Himuro

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**_-Undoubtedly Yours-  
_**

* * *

_In life, we never get the chance to choose in who we fall for,_

_We just fall. After all, love supposed to be like that..._

* * *

Cerulean eyes looked up at the shelves above her head. The books that she was looking for was at that particular high place. It was depressing enough that she had to be in the library alone, craning her neck so much until it hurt while her supposed to be partner was nowhere to be seen (probably having her lunch right now).

_'She probably forgot about it again...'_ She sighed warily at the thought of it. It's not for a first time that her partner forgot about her, what's with her really weak presence and all; it was pretty understandable if the other girl didn't remember the fact that she has a library duty along with Tetsumi.

Because of her barely noticeable presence, she was unable to ask help from anyone. Besides she was too embarrassed to say anything, so she simply stood there staring at the bookshelf, biting her lip. She couldn't reach them. Probably because they were seldom read by other students, all the books she wanted to read were on the highest shelf of the row at the very end. When she tried to get one of them down, her fingertips could just barely reach the spine, which put Tetsumi in an even fouler mood.

"Why they have to put it that high?" Tetsumi muttered before she looked around for a stepladder.

She had been in library so many times before but she still didn't know where anything was. And as far as she could tell, the stepladder was nowhere to be found at the moment. Looked like she was going to have to climb up the bookcase. She really didn't want to, but there was no choice. Those books were the one she had wanted to read for a while now and because today was her library duty, she was allowed to borrow as many as she wants as long as she keeps them in its first condition when she first borrowed it. Cerulean eyes looked up once again to make sure where the books were, and put one foot on the shelf.

"What are you doing?" The sudden question startled her out of her concentration as she lost her grip on the shelf and came dangerously close to falling over backwards. Closing her eyes in fright, the small girl merely hoped that the fall won't be too painful when she felt that she was narrowly caught and avoided being flung onto the hard floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tetsumi cautiously opened her eyes and raised her gaze to the one who had just saved her. A very tanned teen with short dark blue hair which is parted on his left side, greeted her cerulean eyes. The tanned teen was very tall and quite muscular too. Though Tetsumi was sure that he wasn't a foreigner, she couldn't help but stared at him in awe. Sapphire blue eyes looked back at her cerulean eyes inquiringly with a hint of worried in it. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked, snapping her out of her musings.

She hurriedly pulled herself up and out of the tanned teen's arms as she said her gratitude in a low voice, "Thank you for your help..."

"You're welcome," The tanned teen answered nonchalantly, his gaze turned back to the shelf that Tetsumi was staring at so intently before. "So, which one is it?"

"Eh?" Cerulean blue eyes looked confusedly at the dark blue haired teen, not understanding what the other had meant with that question.

The taller teen raised one of his eyebrows at her incoherent reply before he sighed warily at her. Putting his hands in his pants' pocket, he jerked his head slightly to the book shelves before he repeated his question once again. "The books. You wanted it, didn't you? Tell me, and I'll get it for you. It's not like you can reach it anyway,"

Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly at the hidden insult given by the taller teen over her height. Nice or not, Tetsumi was rather sensitive regarding her heights and she wouldn't take it lightly if someone tried to insult her regarding that matters. Besides, she didn't know who this person is. For all she knew; he could be some stalker or a creepy person. "Thank you but I don't need your help," was her strict reply as she turned away to look for the stepladder once again.

"The stepladder was broken," The tanned teen continued, his eyes followed her movement absentmindedly as if knowing full well that she was looking for the stepladder.

The light blue haired girl turned her eyes at the dark blue haired teen once again. Cerulean eyes filled with distrust at what the other had said. She had every right to distrust him though since she really didn't know him well enough. The tanned teen stood still in his place, not in the least felt bothered by the small girl's skepticism towards him.

"It's better than climbing, isn't it?" The other smiled brightly as if he was playing with Tetsumi, his hand grabbed some of the books Tetsumi had been eying for some times with ease; something which the small girl can't stop but felt a little jealous since she had to struggle to even reach the book's spine before.

The taller teen eyed each book he grabbed with a confused expression. Sapphire blue eyes looked back and forth from the book to Tetsumi, making the clear blue eyed girl raised her eyebrows in question at the other's strange behaviors. "What is it?" The small girl asked.

"You sure read difficult books, huh? Even I have to struggle to keep myself awake to just read an ordinary book but you read one in English too. You seem to like reading so much," The dark blue haired teen answered, a hint of awe and amazement coated his voice as he looked at Tetsumi with an incredulous expression.

"Actually, it's quite easy once you understand the basic of it." Tetsumi answered nonchalantly as she received each book that was given to her by the tanned teen who took each one of it easily. The tanned teen merely looked at her with an incredulous expression as if she had just said some strange things before he shrugged it off.

"If you say so. I just know that I won't even understand any words in it if you asked me to read it by myself," was his only reply before he gave all the books to Tetsumi's awaiting hands. The small girl said nothing to reply that statement, knowing that nothing she said will change the taller teen's mind. Besides, it's not her problem if the guy can't even understand any books she wanted to read. Since it's not like she was going to ask him to read it for her anyway. Once all the books had been taken down, the tanned teen turned to look at the small girl beside him once again. Sapphire blue eyes taking the girl's petite figure cautiously before a small sigh escaped his lips. It seemed like he had to help her on bringing those books back to her class as well. _'Oh well... it's better than her causing an accident along her way back because of how heavy those books are...'_

Meanwhile, Tetsumi was confused. Now that her problem on taking the books off the shelves had been solved, she was confused as to how she brought all those books back to her class before the bell rang. After all, even though today was her turn to have a library duty, that wasn't an excuse for her to return back to the class late. If that ever happens, the small girl was sure that the teachers won't allow her to borrow so many books at once again. She was at loss of what to do until the tanned teen who had been silent after helping her, offered his right hand towards her.

"Want me to help you carry those books?"

The small girl looked at him with a bewildered expression filled her cerulean eyes though the look on her face was as passive as usual. It was as if she hadn't believed that he had just offered his help towards her again. Somehow the thought that this small girl doubted his offered help offended him a little. He maybe a jerk sometimes but he wasn't that heartless to let a small girl carries heavy books around.

"Well? Do you need my help or not?" He repeated his offer once again; his eyes looked impatiently at her cerulean eyes. Not wanting the taller teen to change his mind on helping her, Tetsumi quickly nodded her head in affirmation. Her smaller hands gave some of the books to the tanned teen who accepted it with ease. And with that both teens quickly made their way out of the now empty library towards the small girl's class before the bell rang.

* * *

The next day after school, one can found the small light blue haired girl stared outside of the window in her seat absentmindedly. Her mind had long been lost in her own reverie as her cerulean eyes stared blankly out of the window. The sounds of students running and their excited chatter were the one who snapped her out of her reverie as cerulean eyes looked around her surroundings at the odd commotion. Hordes of girls and some of the boys were rushing out of their class and down the stairs with anxious looks on their face.

"Excuse me... is there something going on?" The usually passive girl called out to one of the girls, who looked back distractedly. If she remembered it right, the girl was one of her classmates if the look of recognition which filled her eyes when she looked at Tetsumi was any proof.

"Don't you know? The basketball team is playing against Shutoku High in a practice game in the gym."

"Huh? All of this just because of a practice game? What's so special about it? I thought it was usual for our basketball team to have a practice game against another school..." Cerulean eyes looked confused at the answer she was given by the other girl.

"Of course! But the regulars are the one who play against them! It's rare to see them play in a practice match. Anyway, it's started already..." She trailed off as she hurriedly left Tetsumi and went to the gym where the others have gone to. The small girl stayed rooted in her place for a while, her mind pondered whether or not she should go and watch with the rest of the students. In the end, her curiosity won over her logic as she also went off to the gym where the so called exciting practice game was held.

* * *

From the start Teikou High had been known as one of the schools in Tokyo who has a super strong basketball team. Their regulars especially known as the strongest team that ever existed hold the title the Generation of Miracles which consisted of five skilled players. Each player has their own special abilities which made them different from other usual players. Teikou High's basketball team had a lot of championship titles on their name. From what Tetsumi had heard, their training had been really strict and the competition between players was rather tight which is why if one doesn't has a strong mental, they won't be able to survive in the basketball team.

Cerulean eyes glanced at the score board which showed 82-95 with their team on the lead. Apparently Teikou had an overwhelming lead against its opponent despite the fact that their opponent is one of the Three Kings of Tokyo. Never mind the fact that this game was supposed to be a practice game, the atmosphere within the gym was as if they were in an official match instead of a practice game with how everyone was so immersed in the game. Although the small girl couldn't really blame them for that. After all, even she had to admit that the game was really exciting with how everyone in her school team looked so fired up to win the game. Her eyes watched each regular from her own school absentmindedly; she had seen some of them once though they only passed each other for once or twice but her photographic memories made her remember each one of them.

It wasn't until her eyes caught the sight of a certain tanned player, did she gasp in surprise. It was the same guy who had helped her bringing her books some days ago. Apparently the dark blue haired teen was also a part of the regulars if the number 6 jersey he was wearing was any indications. It seemed like the guy was the team's ace from the amount of cheers and shout he received from other students. Tetsumi followed the guy's movement with her eyes quietly. She had to admit that when he ran up and down the court, he looked so effortlessly cool. It was fascinating for anyone to watch him play; even Tetsumi couldn't deny that she felt a thrill too within her chest at the sight of him playing. He was simply too dazzling when he was playing in the court.

It was perfectly clear even for her that the guy really loves basketball if the way he was smiling widely while he was playing and get a successful shot was any signs for it. And Tetsumi found her eyes glued to him like a moth to the flame. Even though she doesn't play basketball regularly like him, before her father's death, the older man had once taught her about it so she knows some basic of it. It was easy to say that almost every move the tanned teen had pulled was something that not everyone could do even if they are professionals. Those moves were simply unbelievable amazing. Seeing him play like that made her wants to improve her skill in basketball too although she knows that with her weak and petite body, she probably won't be able to do those amazing moves he had pulled.

While Tetsumi was lost in her own thoughts, a cheer went up from the crowd. One of the regulars from their school had just scored again. The pair of girls right in front of her clapped their hands while jumping and screaming in delight. The blond player who had just shot the ball grinned at their direction while giving them a playful wink, making the girls got wilder than before. The small girl merely shook her head at the display as she sighed inwardly at the girls' behaviors. _'Fan girls...' _was all she thought as she looked at them.

In the end the practice game ended with their school win. Even after the game had ended and the other students started to leave, Tetsumi still unable to tear her gaze away from the dark blue haired teen. It wasn't until the tanned teen sensed her gaze on him and turned his sapphire blue eyes towards her, did Tetsumi turn away and walk out of the gym. Somehow she couldn't get the image of the tanned teen out of her mind since that day.

* * *

His name was Aomine Daiki. His birthday is on August 31st which means it will be his birthday soon. His blood type is B and from what she had heard about him, he was a basketball idiot whose mind only revolved around basketball and a big fan of Japanese idols. He is interested in that field of entertainment and knows a lot of idols and keeps them apart well. It was said that he likes models with big boobs which is understandable in her mind since boys were just like that. His position in regulars was as the power forward and just like what she had guessed; he was the team's ace.

She got all these information from one of her friends who were more than eager to share it with her when she only asked the girl for his name. No doubt that the girl in question was one of the regulars' fans judging from the amount of information Tetsumi got from only one question. Not that she complained about it though, since it worked well enough for her. The usually passive girl had been watching over him from afar since the time she watched him play in the practice game against Shutoku High. She even had developed a habit to watch him practice when she comes home late since usually it was only at that time she could watch him practice without anyone noticing her presence. Overall, Tetsumi found herself took a liking towards Aomine despite the fact that the two of them never once talk with each other except when he helped her in the library those weeks ago.

It troubled her when she first realized that she had fell for the tanned teen. After all, both of them never once talk with each other except when he helped her at that one time. That's why to say that she fall in love for him all of sudden was something that she found hard to accept. For days, she felt uneasy about it, thus resulted on her odd behaviors. Her step sister who had been the first one to notice how off Tetsumi's behaviors had been lately, approached her in her bedroom one night. The older woman had been the only one who could make her talk whenever she has trouble asides from her mother and her grandmother after all.

Besides, the fact that Tetsumi was currently living with her step sister and her husband made the small girl talks more towards the older woman when she was confused or troubled over something. The fact that her mother and her step father were living in States made her unable to talk with her mother. While her grandmother who was in Kyoto was also out of question. Tomoe eyed her little step sister quietly. Her deep blue eyes stared fondly at the smaller girl who was brooding over something. The older woman sat on a corner of the big bed as her right hand patted the smaller girl's head gently. "Something is bothering you," was the only statement she said since she first came to the other's bedroom.

Cerulean eyes glanced briefly at the older woman before she averted her gaze away. Her right hand picked the loose thread from her blanket absentmindedly as her mind busy pondering the right answers to give towards the older woman who was really perceptive. In the end she chose to tell her older step sister the truth of it as she didn't find another way to hide it. "I was... confused... I think," she replied lowly after some moments of silence between the two of them, her voice sounded unsure even to her own ears.

Deep blue eyes looked at the girl beside her in amusement. It seemed like Tetsumi was unsure of her own feeling regarding the trouble which was bothering her lately. A small gentle smile made its way to her face at the thought of it. It was rare to see her usually composed little sister to look lost like this though it was a welcome sight as well for Tomoe. After all, since her father married again with the small girl's mother; it had been one of Tomoe's wish to see and help the small girl when she was vulnerable. Nonetheless, Tetsumi's petite figure and adorable look were also something which made every people who looked at her felt the need to protect her. Even Tomoe's husband who was known for his short-temper had a soft spot for the small passive girl.

"Hmm... so what is it?" The older woman with a beauty mark under her right eye asked once again as her hand continued to pat the other's head gently.

"I think... I have fallen in love with someone," The cerulean eyed girl deadpanned. That answer startled the older woman. When she had asked her little step sister what had been bothering her, she hadn't expected to hear such an answer from the passive girl. She had thought that it was only a trivial matter like difficult subject or a fight between friends. She never expected that she would hear that kind of answer out of the small girl's mouth.

After all, as far as she knew Tetsumi was never one who interested in a matter such as those. So how come the small girl fall in love with someone all of sudden? And when did this kind of thing happen? In all her times living with her older step sister, it was probably a first time for the small girl to see that she managed to surprise her usually collected step sister, Himuro Tomoe now known as Kagami Tomoe. If not for the serious situation which engulfed them, Tetsumi would probably found the entire thing funny with how she could surprise her step sister with such words. It wasn't until Tomoe regained her composure back, did the older woman stared at her with a solemn look on her face.

"When did this happen, Tetsumi?"

"I don't know. Probably some weeks ago. I just realized it some days ago when I found myself unable to get him out of my mind," The usually passive girl shrugged, as if the entire thing was only a normal thing to happen in their daily routines.

Tomoe sighed lightly at the small girl's answer. Trust Tetsumi to not think much about it. The light blue haired girl was probably troubled with the revelation that she had fallen in love with someone for the first time. Since the girl had been rather ignorant regarding that kind of matters even though she was a high school student. "What is it about him that makes you fall for him then?" The 25 years old woman looked inquiringly at the petite girl as she asked her next question.

Cerulean eyes looked thoughtful for some minutes before the petite girl answered her, "He was a nice guy... Despite his outer appearance which is rather rude sometimes, he was a kind person. Even though he has a big arrogance and short-tempered, he was out-going and even friendly. He works hard in things he loves and always strives to improve his own self. He also never looks down on other people despite them being weaker than him..."

Tomoe eyed the way her little step sister spoke of the boy quietly. It was obvious that Tetsumi really loves this young man whoever he is. The look on the girl's eyes when she spoke of the boy was one which full with affection and admiration. Tomoe only had seen that look once on the small girl. And it was when the passive girl talked about her deceased father. There was no doubt in Tomoe's mind that Kuroko Tetsumi really loves this mysterious young man. She only could hope the young man won't hurt her step sister's feeling.

"You seem to love him so much. If that so, then why don't you try to confess to him?" The older of the two suggested, a gentle smile on her face as her deep blue eyes looked back at cerulean eyes.

"Confess to him?"

"Yes. Tell him about your feeling. Give it a try and see if the two of you suit for each other. Who knows maybe you two will be a perfect couple..." Tomoe continued kindly, a reassuring smile adorned her pretty face. Tetsumi looked thoughtful for a while before the small girl nodded her head slowly in agreement at her step sister's advice. She would try the older woman's advice tomorrow; hopefully she will get a nice result out of it.

* * *

The next day, the light blue haired girl had woke up earlier than usual, surprising her brother-in-law who was busy cooking for their breakfast. The 24 years old man had looked at her in bewilderment before her step sister nudged him lightly to stop him from burning their breakfast. The dark red haired man had immediately went back to his cooking then, though he stored the small girl's unusual behavior within his mind so he can ask the other about it later. Unfortunately for him, before he even had the chance to ask about it the passive girl had walked out of the house, shouting her usual farewell at them.

Not knowing what had just happened, confused red eyes turned to his wife who looked at him in amusement. It was clear that the slightly older woman was having fun with his confusion if the teasing smile on her face was any proof. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"That girl was in love, Taiga." was the only answer he received from his wife before the short raven haired woman left him to wash the dishes. The sound of Tomoe's laughter can be heard from the kitchen when the raven haired woman heard her husband choked on his drink at what she had said. Red eyes widened in surprise and disbelief of what he had just heard.

"Please be careful, Taiga. We don't want you being hospitalized just because of a small thing," she said in a laughing tone from the kitchen. Kagami shook his head and stood up from his chair quickly as he walked after his wife to the kitchen. "What did you mean with that!?" He sputtered, wanting another explanation from the other. It was a normal morning in Kuroko's household.

* * *

Cerulean eyes looked around the gym for a certain dark blue haired teen. She had woke up earlier than usual because she wanted to catch the taller teen on his morning practice. It was the only time she knew would be perfect for her confession towards him. After all, the amount of students in the gym wasn't as much as how it used to be in morning practice. Usually the gym would be crowded by the basketball team's member on their after school practice instead. That's why Tetsumi chose this particular time to look for the tanned teen.

She found him warming up with the blond player who she remembered winked at the girls on the practice game some weeks ago. Bracing herself, the light blue haired girl walked her way towards both guys. It wasn't until she greeted them, did they notice her presence. Their reaction towards her appearance was the kind of reaction she had predicted to receive as other people also do the same whenever she talks to them. Both teens yelped in surprise, their eyes widened in fright at her sudden appearance even though she had been there for some minutes now.

"Waaa!" The blond teen shouted in surprise, his hand gripping his shirt tightly within his fist at her sudden appearance.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Aomine Daiki yelled, sapphire blue eyes looked fretfully towards her as if she was a ghost.

"I have been here for some minutes now. You just don't notice me," The small girl answered calmly, not in the least felt bothered by their reactions.

"Can't you make some noise or something?" The tanned teen asked once again once his heart beat turned back to its normal pace.

"Actually, I have called you so many times but you didn't hear me." Aomine sweat dropped at the girl's answer before he averted his gaze away from her. Feeling embarrassed for being unable to hear the girl when she had called him.

Kise however looked at the petite girl in front of them with interest once he managed to regain his composure back. His chocolate hazel eyes locked with the passive girl across them as if the girl was a new species he hadn't seen before. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing in here anyway? Are you one of my fans? Or perhaps you want to become our manager too?" An excited grin adorned his handsome face as he looked expectantly at her.

"Your fans? Who are you anyway? Oh and I'm not coming to become your manager either," Not understanding what the blond had meant with his question, cerulean eyes looked back at him in confusion as Tetsumi tilted her head to the side slightly.

At her reply, Tetsumi could see an imaginary rock fall over the blond teen as his shoulder slumped in disappointment. His cheery face looked downcast the moment he found that she wasn't his fans nor does she know about him. Aomine glanced at his teammates briefly before he focused his attention back at the petite girl across them. The girl looked a little guilty at Kise's sudden sour mood though the look on her face remained impassive; Aomine noticed it from the looks on her eyes.

"So you're not his fans and you don't come to become our new manager... then what's business do you have in here?" The tanned teen asked once again, his eyes looked inquiringly at her.

"I like you, Aomine-kun. Please be my boyfriend," was the straight-forward answer she gave to him. Her cerulean eyes looked deadpanned at him without any hint of hesitation or fear.

Kise, who was depressed some moments ago, immediately gaped at the sudden confession. His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief at the small girl's sudden exclamation. While Aomine stood still in his place, the only indication which showed that he had heard her was his sapphire blue eyes which looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. "Ha?" was the only incoherent reply that came out of Aomine's mouth.

"Even now my heart beats really fast... it seemed like I really do like you," The petite girl continued calmly, as if she wasn't talking about her feeling towards Aomine but a trivial thing.

"Are you sleep walking?" The dark blue haired teen blurted out, his eyes looked at her in disbelief.

"No, I-"

"Listen, how the heck can you expect me to be your boyfriend when I don't even know you? Hell! This probably the first time I see you," He continued, cutting off whatever words she was going to say.

The petite girl went silent at his words. Her cerulean eyes stared blankly at him while her face remained impassive. Just when he was sure that he won't get any answers out of her, the girl startled him by suddenly rummaging her skirt's pocket as she looked for something. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen before she knelt down in front of him and started to write something. Both guys looked down at her with interest now. What the hell this girl was doing now?

Once she had finished on her writing, cerulean eyes looked up determinedly at Aomine; startling the taller teen with the intensity of her gaze on him. "You're right; it will be weird to be suddenly asked by some stranger to become their boyfriends or girlfriends. That's why, let's make a deal. This piece of paper will be our letter of agreement. Let's try to be couple for two weeks if in two weeks you still don't feel anything towards me, then we can break up and I won't bother you again." She said calmly though he could hear how the tone in her voice wavering slightly. Her hands holding the piece of paper right in front of his face, as he read its content cautiously.

"A deal, huh...?" He mumbled under his breath, his mind started to think if the girl was some sort of psycho. Although looking at her appearance once again, Aomine doubted that she was a psycho. She looked too adorable and harmless to become a psycho. Besides, that awaiting look in her cerulean eyes made him unable to refuse her. It's only for two weeks after all. Surely he can endure it.

Sighing inwardly and hoping that he won't regret it later, the dark blue haired teen took the paper from the petite girl in front of him as he signed his name on it. "Just for two weeks, okay?" Sapphire blue eyes looked warily at her and with that he had just sealed the deal with the odd girl. The sight of a barely noticeable happy smile that appeared on the petite girl's face, startled him. Unconsciously, he found the way how her cerulean eyes brightened at him cute. _'What the hell?! I must be delusional...' _It was the beginning of a roller-coaster experience for one Aomine Daiki.

* * *

"WHAT?! You get yourself a girlfriend?!" The sounds of yell from one Momoi Satsuki from the gym can be heard up to the teacher's lounge as some teachers cringed at the sudden shriek. The other members of basketball team who were present at the gym looked at the two teens in interest while the rest of them sweat dropped. The news about their ace, Aomine Daiki got himself a girlfriend had been circulating around the school since morning.

It wasn't a surprise to Aomine if all the students in their school had probably heard of it. Though he couldn't stop but gritting his teeth in annoyance at the number of people who had asked him about it since they finished their morning practice. Everyone was really curious about the ace's girlfriend. And the fact that Kise had been more than happy to explain to those people about how Aomine got confessed by the small girl wasn't helping him at all. Instead it only made those annoying students bother him even more with their pointless questions.

"Keep it down, will you!? Yeah, I just got myself a girlfriend. A small girl with light blue hair and cerulean eyes whose name I don't even remember," Aomine grumbled at his childhood friend, sapphire blue eyes glared at anyone who looked at the two of them strangely. They were currently practicing in the gym after the school had ended for the day and apparently his childhood friend hadn't heard about the news of Aomine's girlfriend at all which is quite strange since the bubbly girl was known for her abilities on gathering any kinds of information.

"Hmph! I'm sorry for being surprised then! You never told me about it after all! How come I be the last person to know about it?" The bright pink haired girl huffed as peach colored eyes narrowed at him in annoyance.

"I told you it just happened this morning. She just came out of nowhere and asked me to be her boyfriend! I even thought she was a ghost back then if not for the fact that Kise had seen her too," The ace sighed exasperatedly as he massaged his forehead lightly, already feeling the tell-tale sign of incoming headache from everything that had happened today.

"Your horoscope for today did say that you'll get an unexpected surprise after all," was the only response he got out of Midorima. The dark green haired shooter was looking at him with the usual calmness as if the entire thing that had happened to Aomine didn't faze him even for a bit.

"But that girl was pretty cute too! Are you sure you never see her before, Aominecchi?" The blond model whined out, his eyes looked skeptically at their tanned ace.

"How the hell should I know about it? Even if I have met her before, I'm sure as hell don't remember her. You know that I never good on remembering people that I only met once," was an agitated reply he gave towards the blond player.

"That was a first though. Usually it was Kise-chin who got the confession," Murasakibara added his own thoughts towards the matter as the center munched his sixth snacks happily.

"It intrigued me though. What kind of girl she is until she fell for you, Daiki?" Their captain who had been silent from the start spoke up, his right hand twirling his scissors absentmindedly, making everyone who had been in its close vicinity gulped in fear. It never meant good whenever their captain holds a scissors in his hand. Although the look on his face had remained the same, the dangerous glint in his eyes had been a warning enough to tell others that he wasn't really happy for being left out on something like this.

"Ye-...ah. You-... You can see her by yourself if she comes again later," Aomine said quickly with a shaky voice. The red haired captain looked satisfied at his answer as he stopped twirling his scissors and put it back into his pocket. Everyone immediately sighed in relief once Akashi had done so.

"You better introduce us, Daiki. I want to know the one who had just confessed to you," was the last warning he got from the redhead before Akashi told them to continue their practice once again. Aomine could only hope for the small girl to show up again for his safety. He really didn't want to imagine what the redhead will do towards him if she failed to show up.

* * *

When Tetsumi came to watch Aomine's practice, she didn't expect herself to be on the receiving end of stares from every members of the basketball team. The light blue haired girl looked around her surroundings in confusion. She didn't think she had done anything wrong though so she really didn't understand why almost all of them were staring at her as if she was a new species on earth. Although before she even got the chance to voice out her curiosity, Aomine immediately approached her the moment he saw her walked into the gym.

It surprised her to know that he had been able to notice her presence right away when he hadn't been aware of her the first time. Now that she thought about it again, the first time he helped her, he had also noticed her presence in there even though the other students didn't notice her. It was only at this morning did he unable to notice her right away. Probably due to the fact that he was warming up when she approached him.

"I want you to meet with the others," was the only explanation he gave to her as he grabbed her hand in his and dragged her towards the rest of the regulars who eyed the two of them with interest. Aomine stopped his steps once they were right on front of the other regulars and one bright pink haired girl. The tanned teen released his hold on her hand when they were standing right on front of the rest of the regulars.

"Hi! You must be Dai-chan's girlfriend! I'm Momoi Satsuki, his childhood friend. Nice to meet you," The bright pink haired girl said happily as she extended her hand towards Tetsumi.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsumi. Nice to meet you too," She replied politely as she took the other's hand and shook it.

"Kyaa! You are so cute! How could someone as cute as you want with someone like Dai-chan?" The girl squealed in delight as she pulled Tetsumi in a bear hug, surprising the small girl at the sudden action.

"Tch. What did you mean by that, Satsuki?" Aomine snapped, his eyes looked irritated at his childhood friend who merely stick her tongue out at him in reply before she released Tetsumi out of her hold. The cerulean eyed girl sighed inwardly at that, she was so close to lose her breath if the other didn't release her from her hold.

"Do you like sweets?" Another voice asked nonchalantly, snapping the small girl's attention towards her left side. There standing across her was a very tall young man with long purple hair who was currently busy munching his snacks. His deep purple eyes looked inquiringly for her answer as she continued to gaze at him.

"...I like it though not in a lot amount," was her hesitant reply towards the other since she didn't know what the other expected to hear from her. The answer she was given seemed to please him though as he nodded his head at her in acknowledgement before he continued munching his snacks again, leaving Tetsumi to look at him in confusion.

"I'm Kise Ryouta! The guy who had just asked you was Murasakibara Atsushi, don't worry he always like that." The blond teen who Tetsumi had seen earlier this morning smiled reassuringly at her. His chocolate hazel eyes looked at her in delight and excitement, something which Tetsumi found rather odd. Why he looked at her like that? Is something going to happen? The small girl couldn't help but felt a bit cautious at the thought that something is going to happen soon. She nodded her head at him briefly though as she gave him her name again.

"What's your zodiac sign?" A young man with dark green hair asked her all of sudden, his right hand adjusting his glasses while his left hand holding a small frog plushy.

Clear blue eyes merely stared at the taller boy across her in confusion as she raised one of her eyebrows at the other's question before she shrugged it off and gave him her answer. "It's Aquarius,"

"...I see. We won't be compatible with each other," He said in a low voice as he turned away from her. Now Tetsumi was really confused. She really didn't understand what the other had meant with that. Should she felt panic if they don't compatible with each other? She barely knows the dark green haired boy! How could he expect the two of them to be compatible with each other? It's not like Tetsumi want to be more than friends with him anyway. That dark green haired boy was indeed a strange one.

Just when she was busy thinking over what the dark green haired teen had said, an amused chuckle caught her attention. The usually passive girl turned her head to look for the source of the sounds, cerulean eyes locked with ruby and gold eyes who looked at her with interest and a hint of mischief. "I'm Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of the team. Don't worry about what Shintarou had said. He had done the same thing to each person he met," The guy who had spoke to her was rather small than the usual young man's figure Tetsumi used to see, from what Tetsumi had seen, he is only 173 cm.

He has medium long, very slick red hair. His eyes are large and he has vertical pupils. His face also very oval. Though it was his eyes which had caught her interest. The red haired teen has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red like ruby and his left being gold. It was quite pretty in a sense although those eyes also hid some danger behind it. Somehow, Tetsumi got the impression that she has to act carefully around him if she doesn't want anything to happen.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsumi. Nice to meet you," The petite girl replied politely as she bowed lightly at the redhead.

"You are really polite. Say, could you play basketball?" The redhead's question took her off guard. What's with the sudden question? Does she have to play basketball in front of them too to get their approval? Before she got the chance to answer it, she was saved by Aomine who suddenly interrupted them.

"I think that's enough for introduction. Come on; let's take you back to your home." The tanned ace said quickly as he took a hold of the petite girl's hand, startling Tetsumi who didn't expect him to hold her hand again.

Cerulean eyes looked questioningly at the taller teen beside her before a small smile appeared on her face at the other's gesture. Tetsumi watched as Aomine stared at her for a while before his tanned skin flushed pink. Although it was barely noticeable on the other's tan skin, Tetsumi had been able to spot it and she couldn't stop but thought how cute Aomine looked at the moment, especially when he averted his gaze away from her and covered his face with one of his hand. Was he embarrassed because he had unconsciously hold Tetsumi's hand again?

Never in his life had Aomine felt so embarrassed like this. He hadn't thought of anything when he took her hand in his. It just felt right for him to do that since they are couple now, though maybe he had to ask her first about it before doing it right away. Her questioning gaze on him when he had done that made him felt a bit nervous. He was afraid that he had done something wrong and offended her unintentionally though when she gave him that smile of hers, he couldn't stop but thought how adorable she looked at the moment. It was only the first day of their deal but Aomine couldn't help but thought that maybe this entire thing wasn't so bad. After all, he could get used to with her smile.

The rest of the regulars merely stared at the couple in silent amusement. It was the first time for them to see Aomine looked so flustered like that. And it was only because of a small girl! That time, each one of them reached the same conclusion regarding their tanned ace. Aomine really got it bad. In fact, the guy really hadn't realized his own feeling yet even though it was obvious that the dark blue haired teen was also interested in the petite girl. Really, they couldn't wait to see how he will react once he noticed his own feeling.

_'This will be interesting to watch...'_ Akashi smirked inwardly; mismatched eyes stared at their ace and the petite girl interestedly.

* * *

A week had passed since that day; it had been a routine for Tetsumi to show up at the gym and watched Aomine's practice while waiting for him to finish his practice for their walk back home together. Nonetheless everyone in the basketball team had pretty much grown used to with her presence, though she still gives them the surprise attack whenever she showed up out of nowhere. The only people who were able to notice her right away probably was Aomine and Akashi. The latter because of his special eyes while the former's reason was unknown though whenever someone asked about it to Aomine, he would only told them that it was normal to notice her right away. They only sweat dropped at his answer and left him alone after that, content on thinking that it was probably normal for Aomine since the girl in question was his girlfriend.

Both Aomine and Tetsumi were walking side by side once the practice had ended. The dark blue haired teen had dragged his so called girlfriend for an ice cream on their way back, thus why the both of them were holding an ice cream within their hands. Overall it was a nice walk for both teens. Though the comfortable silence between them was broken by Tetsumi's sudden question towards Aomine.

"Your birthday is on Friday next week, right? Do you have anything in mind for your present, Aomine-kun?" Clear blue eyes looked inquiringly at her so called boyfriend while licking her vanilla ice cream slowly.

"Hmm? I haven't decided what I want yet. Probably those shoes that I have been eying for a while... Though, anything is fine as long as it's useful for me. What's with the sudden question anyway?" The taller teen answered nonchalantly before he glanced at his side to look at his so called girlfriend. Now that the subject was brought up, Aomine can't help but noticed that their two week of deal will come to an end soon; right on his birthday. He didn't know if he should feel relief or not about it.

After all, since the time he started this whole trial dating thing, his emotions had been in turmoil. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling whenever he was around the petite girl known as Kuroko Tetsumi. At first, he thought of her as nothing but a cute girl who looked harmless. But after knowing her for some days now, he got the chance to see the other side of her as well.

Even though the girl was petite and adorable, that doesn't mean she was weak. Instead the girl has a quite strong resolve for one whose body was small compared to others. She was a kind of person who won't give up once she set her mind on something. The kind of person who always gives her all on every little thing she does. Nonetheless even though she was pretty blunt on her words, she was truthful with what she said thus meant she never lies in what she was feeling. She is a loyal one; she never hesitates to help her friends whenever they need her. And most of all, she was an understanding person.

She never judges him on what he had done though when she saw his mistakes, she will talk to him about it and helps him fix it. She maybe doesn't talk much but he knows she was there to listen to his ramblings no matter how trivial it is. Whenever she was there with him, Aomine always felt calm and content. And that was one of the things he didn't understand. Why he felt something like that whenever she was around him? Does that mean he saw her as a close friend just like how he usually sees Satsuki?

But if that so, then why his hand felt rather clammy whenever he holds her hand in his? Why he felt a bit nervous whenever he waits for her to show up at the gym? Hoping that she would come and watched him practice. Why he felt worried whenever she showed up late even for a minute? And most importantly, why he felt his heart beating loudly within his chest whenever she smiles at him? All those questions have been bugging him for a while now and no matter how long the time he had wasted, he still hadn't found the answer for even one of those questions. Which is why he was rather frustrated at his own self for it.

"Nothing. I'm just curious. Anyway, do you have any practices tomorrow, Aomine-kun?" The sounds of her voice brought him back out of his reverie as sapphire blue eyes focused once more on the petite girl beside him.

"Huh? Tomorrow? No, Akashi decided to give us a break before the upcoming game next week. Why?"

"Let's go on a date then." She said calmly with that monotone voice of her as if she just stated the fact that the grass is green. Sapphire blue eyes looked startled at her sudden exclamation as Aomine unconsciously swallowed his ice cream in a wrong way, making him coughed lightly. The small girl immediately patted his back to help him. Once his coughing had stopped; the tanned teen looked incredibly at her.

"A-...a date?" He stuttered a bit.

"Hn. Besides, there is something I need to buy for my older sister. She asked me to buy it for her tomorrow, so I think we could also have a date after that. It would be fun to go out for a movie or we could just take a walk around if you want," The brief nod he was given from the other was all the confirmation he needed to tell him that he wasn't hallucinating when she had first said the words towards him earlier. The excitement on the tone in her voice when she said that made Aomine unable to refuse her, beside she looked so happy when she talked about it.

The dark blue haired ace looked hesitant for a while; sapphire blue eyes looked troubled at the awaiting look on his so called girlfriend's face. The way she looked at him with her puppy dog face made him bit his bottom lip as he blushed at the adorable sight of a pleading Tetsumi, he could already feel his heart rate growing faster and faster the more he stared at the petite girl. In the end, the tanned ace couldn't resist his petite girlfriend. "Fi-... Fine," Aomine reluctantly gave in, sighing softly in defeat. Though, the bright small smile he was given in reply by the other made everything looked worth it for Aomine. _'Oh well... it's not like it will be bad anyway...' _

* * *

The next day, Aomine woke up earlier than usual, with the morning sunlight in his eyes. Even though the tanned teen still felt drowsy, he got up and walked out of his room to take his towel and took a shower. His mother who was just outside his room at the moment looked at him in surprise and disbelief; her eyes widened at the sight of him waking up earlier than his usual time. Especially on the weekend! After all, Aomine Daiki never one to wake up earlier before 12 PM on the weekend. So it was an understatement if his mother looked at him as if an alien had just replaced her son with another version of him.

Once he had came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging around his hips, showing off his well toned and sculptured tanned body; the tall teen immediately walked inside his room, completely forgetting to close the door to his room in his haste. Sapphire blue eyes stared at his closet in distaste; a small frown adorned his face. He had been pacing back and forth in front of his closet to find the right clothes for his first date after he put on his underwear but nothing looked right for him. It got to the point where he was so frustrated about it until he slammed the door to his closet shut, hurting the poor door of his closet with his brute strength._ 'Damn it! Why there isn't any nice clothes in there!?' _

All he had inside his closet was most casual clothes he wore around his house and some sleeveless shirt he usually wore for basketball practice! And well, the uniform he wore for school. And none of it looked right for the date. The tanned teen groaned out loud in frustration at his current predicament. His mother, who had been watching over him in amusement, approached her troubled son slowly.

"What are you doing, Dai-chan?"

Aomine stopped running one of his hands into his hair in frustration, and turned to look at his mother. The older woman was looking at him in amusement as she patted his head softly. She walked over to his closet, opened the closet's door and peered inside to look for the right clothes for her troubled son. His mother reached out and grabbed a light brown long sleeved v-neck and a sleeveless black shirt, the one he usually wore around the house. After that, she pulled out some black jeans he had before she closed the door of his closet with a satisfied look. The teen raised one of his eyebrows at his mother's choice, completely unsure if he has to go along with the older woman's choice or not.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Wear it and go to your girlfriend, she must be waiting for you now." The older woman smiled, her eyes glinted with mischievousness at the hesitant look on her son's face.

"W-...What? Ho-... How? You-" Aomine sputtered in embarrassment, a hint of pink tinged his tanned face at his mother's words. He never expected the older woman to know about it since he never says anything regarding that matter towards her. So it took him off guard to know she found out about it.

"You are really mean, Dai-chan. If not for Satsuki-chan who told me about it, I won't ever know that my son got himself a cute girlfriend." His mother pouted at him, her eyes looked disapprovingly at him for not telling her about that kind of thing.

Aomine sighed at the sight of his mother's pout. Trust the older woman to make a big fuss over it. She always bothers him about that kind of thing since he became a high school student after all. Shaking his head lightly at his mother's antics, he pulled the sleeveless black shirt over his head and then wore the light brown v-neck over it. Once he had pulled on the black jeans and looked ready for his date, sapphire blue eyes regarded his mother who was still looking at him with an expectant look.

"How do I look?" He asked hesitantly.

"You look great. Now go and meet your girlfriend, we don't want her to wait long for you now, do we?" His mother smiled encouragingly at her son, her hand pushed him lightly out of his room before she called out for him once again. "Oh and Dai-chan, please bring her here on your birthday." Aomine gulped in fear as he heard the warning tone in her voice when she said that to him. There's no doubt that his mother would give him a big punishment if he failed to do so.

* * *

As he walked down the streets, sapphire blue eyes looked around his surroundings absentmindedly. A couple passed by him with their arms wrapped around each other. His mind instantly went back to his inner turmoil once again. He still hadn't found the right answer for his questions regarding his feeling for the petite girl even though their two weeks deal is going to end soon. _'Why I can't find the right answers for it...?'_

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the train station. Yesterday, the both of them had promised to meet at the train station since the petite girl told him that she wanted to go to Odaiba today. Sapphire blue eyes looked around to find the petite girl. She was nowhere to be found. Irritated, he glanced down at his watch. It was exactly ten, the time that both of them have promised to meet. Just when he started to think that she won't come, his eyes found her.

She was sitting in one of the benches in the train station, with her back on him. Slowly as to not surprise her, he walked towards her, but just a few meters away he stopped.

"Tetsu," He called out for her. Despite the noise which surrounded the two of them, it surprised him to see her able to hear him as her cerulean eyes turned to look at him.

"Aomine-kun," She exclaimed and got up from her seat, a small smile on her face. The light blue haired girl was wearing a white sundress which made her looked more adorable than usual in his eyes.

"Uh... have you waited long?" He scratched the back of his head lightly as he looked sheepishly at her.

Tetsumi shook her head in answer; her clear blue eyes looked fondly at the taller teen across her. "Don't worry, I just arrived too."

Not knowing what else he should say to reply her, he merely nodded his head lightly in acknowledgement. The sound of the train interrupted the two of them out of their conversation as their eyes turned to regard the train's arrival.

"It's here, let's go, Aomine-kun." She said once again, snapping him out of his reverie as she took his hand in her small pale hand. Aomine felt his face heated at the sudden gesture, not expecting the petite girl to be the one who initiated the contact first though he didn't mind about it. A few minutes later they were seated side by side inside the train. She was seated near the window, her cerulean eyes gleaming with barely hidden glee like a child.

"Why we have to go to Odaiba?" He asked, breaking the silence atmosphere which surrounded them.

She turned to him and gave him her answer in a calm voice, "Because my sister was craving some dim sum from Decks Tokyo Beach in Odaiba."

Sapphire blue eyes looked at her in surprise and disbelief. Is she for real? She just dragged him out all the way to Odaiba just because her older sister was craving some dim sum?! Aomine didn't know if he should groaned out loud or not at his situation at the moment. Tetsumi looked at the tanned teen beside her, noting the surprised look on his face quietly.

"I want to go to the beach too," She exclaimed all of sudden, snapping him out of his thoughts. Aomine turned to look at the cerulean eyed girl beside him once again. A startled look crossed his face at her sudden exclamation. "I want to go to the beach too with Aomine-kun. That's why I want to go to Odaiba together,"

Aomine bit his lip and looked away. He felt bad now. He hadn't been trying to understand his so called girlfriend's reason on dragging him out all the way to Odaiba. Even though one of her reasons had been because of her sister's request, the petite girl had also wanted to go to there as well. He should have been more understanding and just went along with her without asking so many questions. Now he looked so inconsiderate towards her. He sighed inwardly at his stupidity. Hopefully, Tetsumi won't think of him as a jerk because of it.

* * *

The water was cold on her feet, the waves washing over the sand and pulling back as Tetsumi walked down along the shoreline of the sea. The small girl carried her wooden wedges with her left hand, walking along an imaginary line as Aomine watched her behind her back. It was a pretty cool and cloudy day even though they were in summer at the moment.

Once Tetsumi had bought the dim sum her older sister requested, the light blue haired girl asked Aomine to go to the beach with her. The two high school students were walking along the shores of a surprisingly empty beach as their clothes flapping against the sea breeze. They have been spending their time at the empty beach for a while now. And after the both of them got tired from trying to fly a kite which Tetsumi had bought earlier, both teens merely walked around the beach in comfortable silent.

"Aomine-kun, look! There's a crab near my feet!" Tetsumi exclaimed, giggling a little as her cerulean eyes looked at the crab that was crawling near her feet. Aomine only rolled his eyes at the display though if one looks closely, there is a small smile on his face as he watches his so called lover.

"I wonder if that crab taste good if we catch it and brought it home," The petite girl mused aloud, her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Why did you choose to go to the beach, Tetsu?" Aomine asked after some moments.

A short breeze swept over them once more. Tetsumi could smell the sea and taste its saltiness as she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again. "I haven't been to the sea in such a long time," The usually passive girl answered wistfully before she approached her boyfriend. "And I want to go to here with you," She walked a few paces away from the water before settling down next to Aomine on a portion of the shore that didn't meet the waves.

The dark blue haired teen says nothing as he settled down beside the petite girl. His eyes taking in his surrounding silently. "This is a beautiful beach," Tetsumi said once again, looking around the empty beach in admiration. "I wish we could go to here again the next time,"

The tanned ace said nothing to that statement, sapphire blue eyes closed in enjoyment as he felt the sea breeze against his tanned skin. He didn't know what to say to reply the other's words. After all, he was very much aware of their current situation. Their two weeks deal is going to end soon and even up until now Aomine was nowhere close to find the right solution for his inner turmoil regarding his feeling for the girl beside him.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" The girl murmured, returning her thoughtful gaze to the sea.

Aomine stared at his girlfriend silently, his eyes watching the small girl's odd behavior. Since they came to the beach, the other had looked so anxious, as if there's something that bothering her mind.

"Is there something you want to tell to me, Tetsu?"

"There is," Tetsumi said, briefly smiling at her boyfriend to reassure the ace. "But I still want to enjoy the scenery before I tell it to you."

"What is it?" Aomine frowned, not liking the direction of their conversation.

"Once our trial dating comes to an end... I won't bother you again just like what I had promised, Aomine-kun. But-... do you mind if we become friends with each other? I-... I enjoyed your company," Tetsumi muttered, putting her hands on her knees.

"What's with this question, Tetsu? Of course, I won't mind!" The tanned teen said quickly, his eyes looked at her without any hint of hesitation in it.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." The petite girl said quietly after a few moments of silence, pulling her legs close.

Aomine stared at the small teen beside him in silence, his eyes narrowed slightly at the tone in her voice when she said that. He could tell that there was something more behind it. But since Tetsumi refused to say anything further than that, the dark blue haired ace said nothing to ask about it as his eyes looked at the wave rising from the sea, rolling closer and closer to the shore. Washing everything in its way completely out of their sight before it returned back to the sea.

* * *

Monday come earlier than Aomine likes. Like usual he walked into the gym for morning practice where his childhood friend had waited for him in excitement. The moment he stepped into the gym, the bright pink haired manager had immediately pulled him into the corner as she started to investigate him regarding his date with the petite girl two days ago.

"Spill!" was her demand at him as her peach colored eyes looked expectantly at him.

"What do you want me to say?" Aomine sighed exasperatedly at his childhood friend's antics, grumbling inwardly at his mother who had told the bubbly girl about his date with Tetsumi. The older woman really has to stop interacting with his childhood friend too much.

"Don't act oblivious, Dai-chan! I know that you went on a date with Tetsu-chan on Saturday!" Momoi continued cheerily as she put both of her hands on her hips.

"I really don't know what you want to hear from me, Satsuki."

"Well for starter, you can start from telling me what you have done with her on Saturday!" The bright pink haired analyst exclaimed happily, as she clasped both of her hands in front of her chest in excitement.

"We just went to buy some dim sum her older sister had asked for her to buy. After that, we went to the beach. That's all," The tanned ace shrugged, as if the entire thing wasn't a big deal to begin with.

Momoi smiled teasingly at her childhood friend. Her peach colored eyes stared at him in mischief, making the dark blue haired male felt annoyed. "What?" He spat out.

"It seems like you are falling for her, Dai-chan." Momoi commented.

"It's not like that! Damn it! I just accompany her!" Aomine snarled in defense at his friend's accusation.

"But from what I've seen you looked quite fond of her. Honestly, what's your feeling for her, Dai-chan? The both of you have been dating each other for a week now, surely there's something you feel towards her." The manager huffed lightly as she eyed her childhood friend critically.

"I don't know about it. It just... she made me feel uneasy whenever she was around," Aomine scowled as he looked away from his friend, a troubled look filled those sapphire blue eyes. Momoi went silent at her friend's answer, completely understanding what the young man had meant with that. None of them said anything for some minutes as each teen was lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they heard a certain blond's voice, did they snap out of their thoughts.

"Huh? Kurokocchi? What are you doing in front of the door?" Kise looked confusedly at the quiet petite girl whose face was looking down at the floor. Tetsumi said nothing to reply the blond's question though as she walked slowly to approach both Aomine and Momoi. The light blue haired girl stopped right in front of the tanned ace, thrusting her right hand in front of her so called boyfriend's eyes; the sight of a water bottle on the other's grasp greeted Aomine's eyes.

"You forgot to bring your water bottle, Aomine-kun. I'm sorry if my presence made you feel uneasy. Let's call off our deal. You don't have to continue with this trial dating anymore, Aomine-kun. Thank you for everything," was the only quiet words Tetsumi said towards Aomine, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Before he got any chances to explain to the other, the petite girl bowed at him and walked out from there; leaving a stunned Aomine and Momoi who looked at her childhood friend in sympathy.

* * *

Right after that, Tetsumi immediately walked her way back home, not caring about the fact that she had just skipped all her class for the day. The only thing which filled her head at the moment was her needs to see her older sister. Because she can't hold it anymore, the sorrows and sadness which filled her heart; it just too painful for her and she needs to let it out before it eats her alive. It was foreign for her to feel something like this but she had been really happy when she was with Aomine. That's why, to know that the other doesn't feel the same as her and instead feel uneasy whenever he was around her; hurts her so much.

She slammed open the door of her house hardly as she quickly approached her surprised looking sister who looked at her with confusion and curiosity in her eyes. "Tetsumi, why are you-"

But before Tomoe could even finish her sentence, Tetsumi threw herself towards the older woman's arms. As the usually passive started to cry her heart out at the raven haired woman who look at her with confusion. Kagami who hadn't gone to work and had been standing not too far from the front door, immediately checks up to see if his wife is alright, only to be greeted by the sight of a crying Tetsumi in his wife's arms.

"What's wrong, Tomoe?"

"Taiga, please close the door. I will take Tetsumi to her room," Tomoe said briefly at her husband, her deep blue eyes told him to not ask any questions for now.

Kagami nodded his head in acknowledgement before he does what the raven haired woman had ordered to him. Tomoe looked back at the still crying teen in her arms silently. She could feel Tetsumi's body shaking against her chest as the light blue haired girl buried her face against Tomoe. Tomoe sighed softly before she pulled the smaller girl off from her arms gently.

She lifted the smaller girl's chin up towards her, her thumb wiping away Tetsumi's tears gently. "What's wrong with you, Tetsumi?" She asked, her voice lined with concern as her deep blue eyes looked worriedly at her little sister.

Tetsumi shook her head lightly, averting her eyes away from her sister's penetrating gaze. "It's…it's noth-…nothing," Tetsumi's voice cracked.

"Don't lie to me, Tetsumi. What is it?"

"It's just-…I-…I know it will hurt in the end, but I want it anyway. I-... I shouldn't have done it in a first place," Tetsumi sobbed, her body trembling from the feeling she felt. Tomoe didn't need another explanation once she heard the small girl; the older woman perfectly understood what the other had meant by that. The petite girl had been talking to her about her whole deal with her so called crush whose name was Aomine Daiki for a while after all.

Kagami who had been listening to their conversation from outside the room, growled under his breath as he began to leave. Meanwhile, Tomoe who had heard the sounds of her husband's retreating footsteps merely hoped that the dark red haired man won't do something reckless. She wasn't sure how Tetsumi would react if the smaller girl found out that Kagami was gone to confront this so called Aomine Daiki.

_'Please don't do anything rash, Taiga...'_

* * *

Aomine had been looking around the school for Tetsumi. But to no avail, he hadn't even seen a glimpse of the quiet girl around the school. When he came to her class and asked about her towards one of her classmates, the other girl told him that Tetsumi had gone back home earlier this morning even before the class started. In short, the cerulean eyed girl doesn't want to see him after what had happened this morning.

The dark blue haired ace sighed heavily at the thought of the small girl. He had been looking for her everywhere. The only place he hadn't gone to probably was her house but since he had a practice, he couldn't just go and look after her now. Though, he did promise himself that he would go there as soon as the practice ended.

"Is Aomine Daiki here?" Someone shouted for him as soon as the stranger barged into the gym. The man has a dark red hair and red eyes which looked furious at the moment as he looked around the gym for Aomine. The entire students in the gym immediately fell silent at the stranger's sudden appearance. Red eyes immediately spotted Aomine who looked back at the strange man in confusion. Ignoring other students' gazes upon him, Kagami walked over the tanned teen, his hand grabbed the teen's shirt roughly.

Taken aback by the sudden development, it took a while for Aomine to realize his current situation and glared back at the strange man. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" The tanned ace yelled in fury.

"I should be the one who asked that to you. What do you think you're doing with my sister-in-law!?" The dark red haired man replied darkly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sapphire blue eyes looked in bewilderment at the man's question, not in the least understanding what the other had meant by that. _'Where is Akashi when you need him?'_ Aomine groaned inwardly as the so called captain was nowhere to be seen alongside with the other regulars. In short, he was the only regular present at the gym at the moment. And even though Satsuki was close by, he didn't want to involve the bubbly girl in such matter.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're the one who had made Kuroko coming back home crying like that!" The older man snapped out. If looks really can kill, Aomine probably had died already now. The man was looking at him with so much fury that it surprise Aomine that the floor wasn't burned by its intensity. Once the man mentioned the quiet girl's name, Aomine immediately focused his attention on him.

"Y-...You know Tetsu?" He asked slowly, his eyes looked at the older man across him hopefully.

"She is my sister-in-law, you bastard! And you have made cry like that! Don't you dare go anywhere near her again, if I see you anywhere near her... I won't let you go easily like today," was the only answer he received from the dark red haired man as he let go of Aomine roughly and walked out from there before he caused more ruckus.

* * *

It had been five days since Tetsumi called off the entire deal with Aomine. And even though the small girl had came to school again the next morning after that, she had been avoiding the tanned teen like a plague. Whenever she sees a glimpse of him, she would disappeared suddenly from his sight; making him quite frustrated since he wanted to talk to her regarding their problem.

The light blue haired girl sighed lightly in one of the corners in the school library. This was the first place she met with Aomine though she doesn't think he remember about that. After all, the tanned ace wasn't good on remembering small details like that. He probably thought that the first time they met was when Tetsumi suddenly asked him to become her boyfriend.

Today was Aomine Daiki's birthday. The truth is the petite girl had prepared a gift for him though after the whole break up thing between the two of them, the usually passive girl wasn't sure if she should give it to him or not. _'He probably won't accept it anyway if he knows it was from me...'_ She thought inwardly, her eyes stared at the neatly wrapped box within her grasp forlornly.

She had bought the present for him on the day when they started the whole trial dating thing. She had been surprisingly happy than usual at that time and had asked her sister about the right gift for boys since the older woman had more experience in that field than her. The raven haired woman had suggested buying a necklace. Since it was something that boys can wear every day. The fact that Tomoe also ever bought her boyfriend and now her husband a matching promise ring before made Tetsumi wanted to experience the same thing like what her step sister had been feeling.

Thus why she went to the small shop she found on the internet. The shop was said to sell originals handmade accessories and Tetsumi thought that it will be a perfect gift for Aomine. When she first stepped into the shop, she had been confused over what kind of necklace she had to buy for him. But the sales woman had kindly helped her on choosing the right one. It was a simple necklace with a dark orange basketball as its pendant. When she had first seen it, she immediately knew that the necklace will suit him perfectly.

_'Though... in the end I just can't give it directly to him...'_ She sighed at the thought of it. She had decided to just leave her present in his shoes rack before she went home for the day since he would be having practice when she does that. That way, she didn't have to see him to give it and he won't know that she was the one who gave it to him since she didn't give any notes on the wrapped box. With that last thought in her mind, the light blue haired girl stood up from her place and walked out of the school library quietly. Intent on finishing her mission quickly.

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes stared blankly at the clear blue sky which only reminds him of a certain cerulean eyed girl. It had been some days since he last seen the quiet girl and try as he might, all his attempt to talk to the girl regarding their relationship had failed. The quiet girl always finds a way to avoid him whenever she sees him. His eyes looked bitterly at the sky which seemed to mock his feeling.

_'Just when I finally realized what is it that I feel for her... I have to ruin everything with my reckless words...'_ Sapphire blue eyes closed briefly in regret at what had happened. No matter how many times he wishes, there's nothing he could do to turn back time and took back his words. It all had happened and now he was alone in the rooftop without the petite girl by his side, sulking over his own idiocy. He had skipped practice again today; no doubt Akashi will be furious at him about it later. Though knowing Satsuki, the bright pink haired manager will probably helped to reasoned with their devil captain regarding Aomine's current condition.

The fact that today was his birthday doesn't help him on brightens his mood either. In fact, it only made him felt worse. His mother had told him to bring Tetsumi home on his birthday and if the older woman found out what had happened; there's no doubt that she will kick out Aomine of the house and tell him to not come back until he apologized at Tetsumi and bring her to his house. Which is quite impossible with the threat he received from Tetsumi's brother-in-law. It was at the time like this he felt reluctant to come home though there's nothing else he could do at the school either unless he wants to face Akashi's wrath.

In short, no matter what choice he chose; he will still face an impending doom. _'Oh well... better get back home then. Hopefully, mom will be a little understanding today...'_ Sighing heavily at the thought of his mom who will nag at him for ruining a good relationship, Aomine woke up from his little nap and walked down to the shoes rack to change his shoes.

Just when he was about to take his shoes out of the rack, a small neatly wrapped box fell from his rack. Aomine bend down as he retrieved the small box. He eyed the neatly wrapped box curiously. Even though there aren't any notes attached to the box, there's no doubt that this small box was for him. And judging from its appearance, the small box was his birthday present though he didn't know from whom. Sapphire blue eyes eyed the small gift cautiously, his eyes taking every small detail he could see to guess the one who had gave it to him.

The only person he could think of was Satsuki. But his childhood friend wasn't one who likes to do such a thing. The bright pink haired girl is the type of person who will just give her present towards him directly or just plainly told him that she will treat him. So he didn't know who it is that had given him this small box. Though as he thought about it again... he remembered Tetsumi had asked him about it once before they broke up.

_"Your birthday is on Friday next week, right? Do you have anything in mind for your present, Aomine-kun?" Clear blue eyes looked inquiringly at her so called boyfriend while licking her vanilla ice cream slowly._

_"Hmm? I haven't decided what I want yet. Probably those shoes that I have been eying for a while... Though, anything is fine as long as it's useful for me. What's with the sudden question anyway?" The taller teen answered nonchalantly before he glanced at his side to look at his so called girlfriend._

_'Could it be... Tetsu...?' _Although he didn't know about it for sure, his feeling told him that it was the petite girl who had gave it to him. After all if it was Tetsumi, it was possible for her to do something like this. With that thought in mind, the tanned teen immediately put on his shoes as he ran out of the school building and towards the light blue haired girl's house. This time he will tell her his real feeling and hopefully fix their broken relationship before it's too late.

* * *

Tomoe was cooking at the kitchen when the bell rang. After turning off the stove and cleaning her hands, the raven haired woman immediately walks towards her front door. When she opened her door to see who it was, she didn't expect to see a tanned teen whose appearance suit perfectly with Tetsumi's description of her crush in front of the door.

"Uhm... excuse me, is this Kuroko Tetsumi's house?" The tanned teen asked hesitantly.

"It is. And who are you?" Tomoe nodded her head briefly in affirmation; her deep blue eyes looked inquiringly at the teen. If the teen in front of her was the one she was thinking of, then he has to think twice if he expects Tomoe to welcome him easily. The tall teen had hurt her little sister's heart after all.

"I'm Aomine Daiki. I come to talk to Tetsumi. Is she at home now?" The dark blue haired teen answered, completely proving how right Tomoe's guess over his identity had been.

"So you are the infamous Aomine Daiki... I believe I have something to talk to you about, Aomine-kun." was the only reply he got out of the older woman as her deep blue eyes looked at him solemnly.

* * *

Tomoe served the tea to her guest silently. She was still surprised to see the teen showed up in front of the house, especially since she knew that her husband had given him a warning regarding that matter. But it seemed like; the teen just doesn't care about the warning if the determined look on his eyes when he asked her about Tetsumi was any indications. Fortunately for him, Taiga wasn't at home at the moment or the dark red haired man would probably caused havoc already. Besides, to tell the truth; she was also quite curious as to what he was going to say to her little step sister until he came all the way to their house. The raven haired woman sat at the sofa across from the tanned teen, hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Uh... are you Tetsu's older sister?" Aomine asked hesitantly after a while, breaking the tense silence between them. His eyes looked at the older woman across him skeptically.

"I am. My name is Kagami Tomoe. I believe you have met my husband before," She smiled at him, though the smile on her face did nothing to calm his nerves at all. Instead, it only made Aomine more nervous than before as he remembered the event that had happened with a certain dark red haired man who apparently was Tetsumi's brother-in-law.

"Aah...ye-...yeah," He stuttered a bit, sipping his tea slowly to distract his mind from remembering that particular event.

"I'm not her biological sister though if that's what you want to know," Tomoe said once again, making the tanned teen choked on his tea. The raven haired woman smiled inwardly on managing to surprise the teen across her.

"W-...Wh-... What do you mean?" Aomine sputtered, his eyes looked taken aback at her sudden exclamation.

"Tetsumi is my little step sister. Her mother married my father thus made the two of us family. She refused to replace her surname though. That's why, while my maiden name had been Himuro; Tetsumi chose to kept her real father's surname which is Kuroko." The older woman explained calmly, not in the least felt bothered by her guest's surprised look. Aomine fell silent the moment he heard the older woman's answer. He never thought for the petite girl to lose her father already, and to think that the girl's mother had married again after that; Aomine couldn't help but wonder how the cerulean eyed girl had managed to handle all of it.

"So what is it that you want to talk to my sister?" Tomoe asked after some moments, her eyes locked on the teen across from her.

"I-... I want to apologize to her for what had happened. But I think she had misunderstood me," Aomine replied slowly, while sipping his tea lightly.

"Misunderstood? What did you mean with that? You don't love her, right?" The older woman frowned, eyes looking solemnly at the young man her little sister loves deeply.

"It's true that at first I don't feel anything towards her. I mean... how can you expect me to love someone I barely know? She was just a stranger to me. A stranger who all of sudden confessed her feelings towards me. Even though I barely know her at that time, she was persistent about us trying to be couple first... I-... I don't think of her as anything more than a stubborn quiet girl but as time passed by and I get to know her better in our trial dating time as a couple... I-... I grow to like her..." He explained, sapphire blue eyes looked lost in his own memories.

"It troubled me at first. Heck! It was the first time for me to feel something like that towards a girl. That's why, I felt uneasy about it. But then, I understood why I felt something like that and I became worried about it. I mean... what if I mess it up? What if I hurt her unintentionally? Am I good enough for someone like her? Those kinds of questions filled my head and I just felt too self-conscious about it. But when she left me and avoids me... I realized that I need her more than anything. I just don't know if I'm good enough for her... Isn't it amazing how a person, who was once just a stranger, suddenly meant the world to you?" The tanned teen laughed bitterly at the end of his words. He knew that it was out of his character to say something like this towards an older woman who he barely knows but he couldn't help it. Under the other's penetrating gaze, he felt like he wanted to tell her everything that he had been feeling since he dated the petite girl. Besides, it felt good to finally tell someone else about his real feelings without them judging you about it.

For a while, none of them said anything after Aomine's confession. Tomoe knew that what the teen had said was the truth if the look on his face while he said all of those was any indications of it. Somehow, the older woman can't help but felt relieved at the knowledge that this young man really loves her little sister. _'At least, all of it was just a simple misunderstanding and insecurity...'_

Taking another sip from her cup of tea, the raven haired woman put her cup back to its saucer gently. Her deep blue eyes looked kindly at the dark blue haired teen across her, "I think it's understandable for you to feel something like that. After all, we are all a stranger to each other before we get know each other more. Besides, my mother ever told this to me when I was a child; I think these words suit you in your current situation. _Forget the risk and take the fall, if it's what you want, then it's worth it all. _That's why, if you really love Tetsumi; just forget about the risk and about whether or not you're good enough for her. If you really love her just like what you had said then it's already enough. Because what she needs from you was your love,"

Sapphire blue eyes looked at the older woman across him in surprise and amazement. The words she had just said to him made him realize that what he had been worried over these past weeks was nothing but an unimportant thing. It seemed just like Tetsumi, her older sister was an amazing woman as well. However, before they could continue their conversation; the sound of the front door being opened, snapped both of them as the familiar sound of one Kuroko Tetsumi reached their ears.

"I'm home..." The cerulean eyed girl called out softly as she took off her shoes at the front door.

"Welcome home, Tetsumi. There's someone who had been waiting for you," Tomoe welcomed her little sister warmly as she walked out of the living room to greet Tetsumi with Aomine following behind her.

"Who...?" Tetsumi tilted her head to the side in confusion. She didn't remember inviting anyone to come today, so who it is that was waiting for her? Before she could pondered about this further, the sight of a certain dark blue haired teen walked from behind her older sister's figure gave her the answer she needed.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Tetsu. I want to talk with you," was the first words that escaped his mouth the moment his eyes locked with hers.

* * *

"You know," Tetsumi commented as she and Aomine walked to the nearby park from her home, "I've been thinking about my wish on becoming your friend lately, Aomine-kun. Maybe, we should just forget about it too."

"I mean... if you really are uneasy with my presence then it will be difficult for me to become your friend," she added when she saw Aomine wince.

Surprisingly, Aomine was thoughtfully silent for once. "Tetsu," He said finally, "It's your decision whether you want to become my friend or not. Though, whatever choice you take later; please remember that I will still accept you as my friend regardless what I was feeling towards you."

"What do you mean about your feeling towards me, Aomine-kun? Do you mean about you being uneasy around me?"

"That's not it, Tetsu." Aomine commented dryly. He couldn't help but cursing inwardly at his idiocy for saying something like that when there was a chance that she would overhear it and misunderstand about it.

"If that's not what you mean, then tell me what is it that you meant, Aomine-kun." Tetsumi sighed, as her cerulean eyes looked blankly at him. Sighing softly, the tanned teen gently took the quiet girl's hand as he led her to a nearby bench. "You need to sit down to hear it, Tetsu."

Tetsumi said nothing to the other's sudden gesture as she flopped onto the bench. Aomine sat down next to her. "Did you remember what I have said that time in the gym?" The tanned ace started.

The usually passive girl nodded her head lightly in affirmation; her clear blue eyes looked expectantly at him to continue. "You have misunderstood me, Tetsu." Aomine said exasperatedly, dropping his head into his hands.

"I don't understand..." The quiet girl frowned a little.

Aomine leaned back and stared up at the trees surrounding the little park. Tetsumi looked up as well. The sunlight fell dappled through the leaves. "I don't feel uneasy because I don't like you, Tetsu. I felt uneasy because I don't understand my feeling for you..."

Tetsumi glanced at Aomine briefly; her eyes looked patiently at him to continue his words. "I didn't understand my feeling for you because it was the first time for me to feel something like this. I-..."

"It's okay, Aomine-kun. I understand what you want to say," The quiet girl interrupted as she stopped the dark blue haired ace.

"You do?" Sapphire blue eyes looked hopefully at the petite girl.

"Yes. You want to tell me that you don't feel uneasy to become my friend but you don't like me in that kind of way, right?"

"Damn it, Tetsu! That's not what I meant! What I want to tell you is I love you! I finally realized it after some days pondering about it; I love you! That's why I felt uneasy around you because I'm afraid to do something wrong towards you!" Aomine groaned out loud, dropping his head into his hands at the other's obliviousness.

"You-... You love me... Aomine-kun?" Cerulean eyes widened at the sudden confession, as the usually passive girl looked at the tanned teen beside her in disbelief and surprise. Not knowing what to say Aomine merely nodded his head weakly in reply as he averted her gaze away from her. He could felt his face blushing from his own exclamation. Tetsumi went silent for a while, making Aomine felt more anxious for her reaction towards his sudden confession.

_'Is she still like me? Or she hates me now? Damn it! Why I have to say it like that!?' _Aomine was too busy with his own thought until he didn't realize it when Tetsumi had turned and looked at him in quiet amusement.

The moment he realized her gaze on him, she had reached out and tugged his sleeve. Startled, the tanned teen turned towards her and Tetsumi did the last thing Aomine thought she will do. She leaned forward and kissed him. Firmly and desperately; as if to make sure that he was real and was right beside her at the moment. Aomine tensed, and Tetsumi grabbed the edge of his sleeve and pulled him closer. After a moment, the young man relaxed and shifted slightly, actually kissing the petite girl back. Aomine was the first one who slowly pulled back.

Sapphire blue eyes looked intently at half-lidded cerulean eyes. "You know, because today was my birthday; I want you to do something for me." Aomine's voice was half an octave lower than usual as he took a deep breath.

"Huh?" was the only intelligent answer the quiet girl managed to give towards the other as she was still breathless from their kiss earlier.

Aomine smirked at the dazed look on Tetsumi's face. He was rather proud at the fact that he can cause such an expression on the usually composed girl's face. "You are mine and only mine. All rights reserved. And because you are my official girlfriend now, I want you to call me by my name."

Tetsumi stared at the man in front of her in disbelief. She still can't believe the fact that the man who had stolen her heart then made her felt heart-broken had just kissing her some minutes ago. And to think that the same man will ask her to call him with his given name and possessively told her that she was his lover and only his alone, somehow Tetsumi doesn't know if she should sighed at the other's selfishness or hugged him for it.

"You're an idiot..." Tetsumi said, her small hand hit the tanned teen's head lightly as cerulean eyes gleamed with happiness and affection at her now boyfriend. "I have been undoubtedly yours from the start, you silly. But you're my idiot anyway. Happy Birthday, Daiki." She continued fondly as she kissed him softly on his cheek.

Even though there will come times when the two of them will fight with each other, both teens was sure that as long as they have each other; it will be okay. After all, there's nothing they couldn't face as long as they were together.

* * *

_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... every day._  
― Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** First of all, I want to say Happy Birthday to our beloved Aomine Daiki X3 Lots of love to you. There isn't a day where I didn't wish that you really do end up with Kuroko in canon XD Aside from that... Finally, I have finished this one-shot! -cheering loudly in happiness- It took a lot of times out from me to finish this one-shot once I've got the idea for it. Especially since this one-shot was written for celebrating our beloved Aomine's birthday.

Anyway, it's funny to see how long this one-shot had became once I write it down; remembering the fact that I just got the idea for this story out of the blue. Besides, I just can picture it in my mind about Aomine being awkward and all with the first confession he got from a strange girl which eventually become the one he likes as well. So yeah, that's one of my reasons to write this thing up.

I didn't write much about Tetsumi playing basketball because I don't want to focus on that part. Though in this one-shot of mine she still plays it, she just doesn't play it regularly as she doesn't join the basketball team in here. Her relationship with Aomine and their love story was the one I want to focus on anyway. I hope I have done a good job on focusing on that part of the story in here. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. So... what do you think of this story? Please give me your review so I can know what's your thought about it :D

Anyway, like what I had stated in the beginning of the story; this story is unbeta. So, I'm sorry for all the mistakes and errors in here is purely mine. I'm still an amateur that's why, I need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review because it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. Thank you for reading my story~


End file.
